


A Drabble in Time

by Hat_Brat



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU Content, Drabbles, Each chapter has its own individual tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other characters to be added - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hat_Brat/pseuds/Hat_Brat
Summary: A collection of short stories centered around Hat Kid, her friends, and the experiences of those on this wacky and wonderful planet.Prompts welcome.
Relationships: Bow Kid (A Hat in Time) & Everyone, Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) & Everyone
Kudos: 11





	A Drabble in Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Metro
> 
> Drabble tags: Possible AU content, I guess. Hat and Bow talking like thugs. Nyakuza Metro.

The day was going fine, normal, a usual day in the Metro, when she took a brief glance up to the trains hovering above the Metro Main Station and spotted a girl just kinda casually chilling on top of one of the trains. 

That train in particular was infamous for never going anywhere since it was out of commission and going in circles on a set track unlike the rest of the metro trains so the cat the drew it wouldn’t get bored and go on a rampage. The girl below hadn’t ever paid it much mind until today, and was consumed by an insatiable need to go investigate that other girl. 

She herself wore a purple jacket with a golden paw-print symbol on its back - she was a renowned member of the local underground crime community, the Nyakuza, one of the leader’s favorite cats, even if she was human. When she wasn’t committing crime she was an actress known simply as Bow above ground, and her face was all over posters in the Metro. It was a miracle that the neon lights made the cats’ eyesights not that great, on top of them not paying much attention to the media of the birds anyway, otherwise she’d be recognized left and right behind the surgical mask she wore. 

Upon spotting the girl above, she abandoned the fish and chips she was munching on and instead leapt three times her height atop the food cart. From there, it was a hop and a skip to one of the trains, and as she rode atop it, the girl spotted her. She was afraid for a moment that she would flee, but the other girl didn’t move a muscle. She, too, was wearing a varsity Nyakuza jacket and she rested a bat on her shoulder adorned with glittering stickers. 

Bow frowned behind her mask. Another human varsity? Another _human?_ She spared a passing thought to be concerned that another varsity in this part of the Metro offended her more than another human being here, and leapt up once more to grab onto the edge of the train where the other girl sat. 

The other girl eyed her as she approached. Bow braced her own bat in her left hand. The girl had nekomimi nestled in her shiny brown hair, whether they were hairclips or a headband like Bow’s was unclear. Her blue eyes were especially apparent with the blinding neon yellow lights surrounding them. 

“Howdy.” The girl lifted a lax hand. 

“Who are you?” There wasn’t a bush in the world Bow had ever beat around.

“Ah, I shoulda figured my reception wouldn’t be all sunshine and catnip.” She chuckled bashfully and scratched up behind her neck. eyes smiling. “Sorry, boo.”

“Name?” 

“Ain’t got one. Guess just call me Hat Kid.”

Bow braced her bat in front of her and tapped the tip of it on the train. “What’s with the jacket, kitty? If you’re really a captain you should know that the Yellow and Pink lines are my turf.”

“Oh, this old thing?” Hat pinched the shoulders of her varsity jacket to gesture to it. “I’m no captain.”

Bow was genuinely taken aback for a second, frowning. “I-it’s not yours?”

Hat shook her head. “Nah, I mugged a dude. Stole his bat and mask, too.”

_She stole stuff off of the back of a captain?!_

Despite her outwardly nonthreatening demeanor, maybe Hat was actually a force to be reckoned with. Hat stood up, stretching back and holding her bat up into the air. “Mmm...Tell you what, boo, maybe you can help me. I’m here looking for stuff that looks like this.”

She turned to Bow, and from her pocket, produced a terrifically shiny hourglass that hovered over her hand as she held it out. Bow’s eyes widened. _Woah._ Hat smirked. “See, boss lady thinks she can make a profit off of ‘em, but make no mistake, these are mine. They’re also dangerous.”

“Hmm…”

Bow pulled down her mask until it sat below her chin, and gave Hat the luxury of a small smile. “I might remember seeing some of those somewhere. Maybe. If not, my eyes and ears are better than yours, kitty.”

“So you’ll help me?”

“You’re real brave, going behind the Empress’ back. You want ‘em that bad?”

Hat nodded forcefully. “It’s important.”

Tch. “Sure, then. One condition, though.

“Name, it, boo.”

Bow looked down, recognizing the distant faces of almost every cat crawling up and down the Metro below them. Some of them “worked at the jewelry store” and others were civilians who unknowingly stepped into one of the most dangerous areas on the planet every day of their life just trying to get to some boring cubicle desk job. And with Hat holding that thing in front of her...Bow had a feeling things were about to get a whole lot more dangerous, certainly so if she didn’t play her cards right.

“You don’t know me,” she stated simply. “No one’s gonna see us together. ‘Kay?”

“Who the hell are you and what are you talking about?” Hat pulled down her own mask and grinned slyly.

“That’s my girl.” Bow slugged Hat’s shoulder. “Alright...We got work to do, kitty. C’mon. I’ll give you a grand tour of the Yellow line..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> So, if you'd like to give me a prompt, I'll take pretty much anything, just the usual exclusions - no pedophilia, no gratuitous violence, etc., but basically anything else goes.


End file.
